Alicia's Freaking the Poor Girl Out
Alicia had been in the kitchen for quite a while, and when she left, she didn't say a word, but she looked happy. On the kitchen counter was an assortment of baked goods- cookies, cake, bread, all sorts of things. Alicia stood a ways away, watching the kitchen and waiting to see how everyone reacts.* Silverliné Carew: ( It is late. Evening. A whole day with nothing but a simple plate of noodles for lunch. Ordinarily, she would make greater effort to eat a little more, but under the consistent but sharp pounding of a stubborn headache, even Alfredo's charm is lost. Silver sits upright on the simple attractive bed, sleep having failed her. Bubbles travel along her navel. Whether hunger or nausea she could not yet tell. " I don't think there's anything left to sacrifice, but I'm not hungry." "You want to drench your vocal folds in gastric acid?" "... Good point." ''With a huff, she gets up and makes her way across the darkened room. Very cautiously, she opens the door, wincing when the blood flow returns to the vessel behind her eye, sharpening the pain like a twisted knife. The fluorescence of the overhead lighting is a stark contrast to the gentle doting of the single gas lamp on the nightstand. ''"All the consequences of a drink without ever seeing the perks. What a raw deal" ''She slowly makes her way down to the kitchen, color drained, eyes glassy and unevenly swollen. She surveys the table mournfully when she notices all the sweets she would normally be overjoyed to see. ''" These aren't yours." "I'm not sure how much longer our good fortune is going to last. Does it really matter at the moment?" ''As if on cue, a pang strikes with precision, sending a wave of nausea down her gut. Timidly, she grabs the smallest cooking and nibbles gently on it. ) ( For those of you who are wondering what's wrong with Silver- she's not hungover ( although she kind of does wish she were drunk right now ). She has what's called "Status Migrainosis without aura" ( Migraine headaches) . It's where your blood vessels dilate and cause what is essentially a nonalcoholic hangover. She'll start throwing up in a while. ) '''Alicia Ghast:' *Alicia noticed the woman's hesitation and frowned, going into the kitchen* you can eat those... I made them for everybody... maybe I should put up a sign. *she chuckled softly* Silverliné Carew: ( Silver flinches slightly when Alicia enters, the fright sending a fresh pang behind her eye and to her stomach. She wipes all signs of pain from her face, hiding It behind a bright smile. ) Oh!... well thank you very much, it's so thoughtful of you do this for us! Alicia Ghast: *the woman eyed her suspiciously, frowning* are you feeling okay, miss? Silverliné Carew: ( "should I tell her?" ''She nods ) Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking! '''Alicia Ghast:' I think you should tell me the truth... I know you're lying... Silverliné Carew: ( "whoa THAT'S not threatening at all" ''Involuntarily, she takes a step back as adrenaline slowly floods through her nerves. Behind her hair, red patches begin to color the edges of her jaw. She shakes her head, awakening the white hot pain again and her smile fades into something of a nervous grimace. Whether from actual nerves or the stinging throb behind her right eye, she no longer has the capacity to know. ) No I'm okay, it's okay, you- you don't... have to worry! '''Alicia Ghast:' *she frowned hard* You... you should sit down, miss. Silverliné Carew: ( quietly ) okay ( Silver drops down into one of the chairs at the table ) Alicia Ghast: *she got her a piece of bread and water, putting it in front of her* Silverliné Carew: ( Silver accepts them, nodding gratefully. ) Thank you. Alicia Ghast: Of course! Obtained From Random Baked Goods Appeared